El que siguió caminando
by lalupsi
Summary: Allen walker se retiro de la orden negra después de haber logrado vencer al conde milenio, al no soportar que sus amigos fallecieran encontró consolación en palabras de un muerto, por lo cual siguió avanzando sin saber que poco después el vaticano ordenara eliminar toda evidencia de esta guerra. Allen siguió caminando en busca de...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo:**

 **El que sigue caminando.**

 _La leyenda cuenta que hace miles de años apareció un hombre junto a su clan. estuvieron apunto de traer destrucción al mundo, pero dios bendijo al hombre y le otorgo un arma que podía derrotar a este ser._

 _Pero aun así la humanidad no puede ganar, hasta que apareció ese pequeño niño que traía luz y esperanza. Un niño que camino entre la oscuridad y la luz. Un niño que se convirtió en un destructor que podía salvar._

 _Con ojos que muestran el color de un cielo tormentoso que puede tener muchas emociones y a la vez no mostrar nada. Un cabello blanco como los copos de nieve. Sobre todo, con una complexión delgada y que parece romperse al ser tocado cuando es todo lo contrario realmente._

 _Trajo la esperanza con una sonrisa._

 _Un niño de aspecto angelical, pero con mentalidad de un demonio, y la fuerza de un ejército a sus espaldas._

 _Sobre todo con una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros._

 _Sus piernas no se detuvieron, síguio caminando para cumplir sus promesas._

 _Se dice que era el niño más amado de dios._

 _Su poder es destructivo_

 _Nació con su arma y fue maldito por un poder que no debería tener_

 _Por qué este niño siempre ha sido como el destructor del tiempo, el niño más amado de Dios, el probable corazón y el verdadero apostolado._

 _Porque él fue nuestro salvador._

 _Allen Walker ese es su nombre. El nombre de un niño maldito y bendecido por ambos bandos._

 _Destinado a mirar y descubrir la oscuridad de este mundo._

 _Maldecido de por vida para caminar para siempre y seguir luchando hasta el fin de sus dias._

Baltazar uno de los tres grigoros termino de leer la página del libro que estaba escrito a mano por un bookman. Recién había ingresado como uno de los "mandamás" por lo que se aprovechó leer los libros que quedaron de la mística orden negra. Suspiro y dejo el libro en la repisa, donde estaban los demás libros. En su mayoría quemados, rotos, consumidos por polillas o manchados con sangre.

Hubiera deseado saber más de la orden negra o con el villano que había luchado en el pasado, saber cómo fueron escogidos para portar una de las armas de dios. Era desconcertante, aunque eso sí sabia los elegidos por dios no debían ser humanos comunes. . . porque eran los guerreros de dios. . . sus apósteles. . .

Si dios no entrego ningún arma directamente a ellos que lucha contra satanás ¿Por qué a ellos sí? ¿Qué tan diferentes son para no tener una bendición directa de dios?

 _ **Tal vez sus preguntas y dudas no sean respondidas nunca o tal vez sí.**_

* * *

Hola, bueno es la introducción es una idea que no eh podido sacar de la cabeza. Desde hace mucho tiempo me ha dedicado a leer otros crossovers y la mezcla entre d gray man y blue exorcist me ha encantado.

Así que acepto sugerencias para esta primeriza en el mundo de la escritura, bueno es todo hasta la siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Era una noche helada del 13 de junio de 1830.**

El sonido de gritos de dolor y metal chocando entre sí, hamado una combinación para un sádico fuera de la melodía más hermosa.

Después de varias horas llego un silencio sepulcral, donde solo quedo uno en pie. Un niño fue el que dio fin a esta guerra, al final sí se cumplió con la profecía y las palabras de su antiguo maestro.

 **¨cuando el Noé despierte tendras que matar a los que amas¨**

Ahora yacía llorando la muerte del conde milenio o ¿debería decir mana? ¿Adán? ¿Capellán? ¿Hermano? ¿Amigo? Eso ya no importó, porque él y yo sabíamos que era era. No sabia si era El niño pequeño que sus padres abandonaron por considerarlo un monstruo, tampoco podría ser Allen el niño que fue adoptado por un pago y que comenzó a educarlo. Tampoco era Allen el exorcista que prometió seguir caminando, o el Allen consideró un traidor y una ¿exquisitez? Para una inocencia y mucho menos fue ese Allen del pasado que había prometido guardar los recuerdos del catorceavo y buscar la forma de vencer al conde.

¿Quién de todas las máscaras era ahora? Tal vez por primera vez era todas las otras ninguna. Después de todos estos años, las lágrimas fluyenas, dejando todo el dolor con las lágrimas.

Sus piernas no soportaron mas el peso de su cuerpo ocasionando que esta cayera, su inocencia estaba manchada de sangre. Maldecía al apócrifos por darle los recuerdos del pasado y por sellar al catorcer.

Grito con dolor y agonía para después golpear el piso con sus manos. Las risas de Lenalee, los gruñidos y lealtad de Kanda, las bromas de Lavi, la timidez de Miranda, las risas infantiles de Road, el aroma de tabaco de Tiky, el aroma de licor fino y el tabaco de su amigo y maestro Cross Marian .

Todos se han ido, todos los dejaron para siempre. sus amigos y familia ahora yacían muertos

 **¨No pares y sigue caminando¨**

Se repitió las palabras una y otra vez.

-Mana. . . Neah. . . cumpliré mis promesas. . . seguiré caminando y nunca parare. . . lo prometo-

Después de susurrar su promesa se levanto el suelo para después sonreír mientras que el cuerpo del hombre se convierte en cenizas y volaban en el aire, como todos los demás Noé.

-Descansa en paz. . . padre, hermano y amigo-

Al decir esto comenzó a caminar hacia adelante y para detenerse.

* * *

 **19 de febrero 2007**

Allen había tratado de cumplir su promesa de seguir caminando, la cual hasta el día de hoy continuaba con su promesa al pie de la letra. Al final llego a Japón en busca de algún residuo de los akumas, después de todo en Japón había sido la sede de la fábrica de creación de akumas. Cuando llego se sorprendió al ver tantas cositas negras volando en el aire, anteriormente las había visto pero siempre las ignoro. Sabía gracias a su maestro que anteriormente existían exorcistas que hacían las cosas clásicas y exorcizaba a los verdaderos demonios. Aunque eran cosas sencillas que muchos podían hacer. Pero salvar los akumas hechos por el conde. . . solo los elegidos por dios podrian. No entendía por qué las inocencias eran creadas para ser la contraparte del conde o de la materia oscura.

¿Por qué Dios dio armas especiales para pelear contra el conde, pero no contra satanás? Eso siempre sera un misterio para Allen.

El lado científico de Allen no encontró las diferencias en la maldad, satanas manipuló al hombre para que dejara su inmortalidad, y el conde milenio aprovechó la mortalidad del ser humano para crear armas.

Bueno, en ese sentido el conde era peor, el era la personificación de la muerte, sufrimiento y tragedia. El recordar los actos del conde simplemente revolvió su estómago, después de todo el conocia todos los lados de este hombre desde lo moral hasta lo científico.

Al estar tan ocupado en sus pensamientos que no pudo haber visto por dónde, también lo que ocasionó que cayera al piso y también a la otra persona.

* * *

 **bien, siendo sincera es la primera vez que uso fanfiction así que no tenia idea de cómo subir el siguiente capitulo hasta ahora, asi que gracias por tener paciencia**


	3. Chapter 3

Mephisto Pheles nunca fue un demonio o persona normal y eso estaba bien claro. Había sido puesto al lado de los exorcistas por muchos años, incluso había estado trabajando con él vaticinio después de la caída de **la orden negra.** Pocos sabían que una vez los demonios y los humanos aliados por el mismo motivo, la familia Noé y el conde milenio.

Los demonios normales lucharon a su modo o con sus mejores cualidades. Ayudaron en varias áreas como buscadores o cuervos, pero Mephisto se dedicó a trabajar en la rama científica en China, donde se dedico al estudio de la vida artificial o como muchos llamaban **al proyecto de segundos exorcistas** , hasta que el vaticano prohibió y ahí fue el final de la carrera que le apasiono.

Tristemente la orden cayo a los años cuando ese niño de blancos blancos venció al conde ya la familia Noé. El niño amado por dios o eso decía Bak Chang, el único niño que no pertenecía a ningún niño, caminaba entre la luz y la oscuridad y que sus manos cargaba el futuro de Assiah y Gehenna muchos le daban de muerto después de su enfrentamiento con el conde, pero en su opinión solo escapo de lo predecible. Ese mocoso que podría poner un temblar hasta al mismo lucifer, nunca lo conoció en persona, pero los rumores y chismes fueron ser escuchados por cualquiera.

* * *

La mayor estupidez que cometió la orden fue la eliminación de los guerreros de Dios, el acto más estúpido. Matar a los pocos exorcistas que aun se pueden considerar algo cuerdos. Sin duda, los humanos fueron estúpidos y la vez interesantes. Después de que el vaticano mato a los exorcistas que estaban estaban "vivos", procedió a matar a los científicos, después a los buscadores y a la gran parte de los cuervos. Los pocos sobrevivientes robaron la información que se guardó con el tiempo y seria necesaria para el futuro.

La eliminación de las evidencias de la guerra santa fue lo último que falta para la paciencia de satanás. Fue entonces que satanás la espalda al vaticano y se alzó en armas contra la humanidad, después de todo nunca olvidaria el acto de la traición del vaticano al matar a varios demonios que ayudaron en esta batalla.

Fue entonces que los últimos cuervos murieron junto al vaticano, pero lo que más me gustó fue tan rápido como sumergirme en la avaricia. Durante un par de años no sucedió nada de parte de los humanos, hasta que los nuevos exorcistas se alzaron de la oscuridad. Fue entonces que la orden de la verdadera cruz se alzó, basándose en la primera orden de exorcistas.

Por lo visto, los exorcistas de la nueva generación no tienen la capacidad de sincronizarse con las inocencias por lo que terminaron ingeniándoselas para así poder defender a la humanidad, así pasaron los años hasta que los verdaderos apóstoles pasaron al olvido.

* * *

había pasado un par de siglos, la humanidad había avanzado tanto en tecnología pero aun no se comparaba a la tecnología de la orden negra que una vez llego a tener. últimamente había tenido pensamientos o sueños del pasado, tal vez era su anhelo de algo impactante como el pasado, de sentir ese peligro, miedo o adrenalina de lo inesperado.

lo único entretenido que había tenido en los últimos años que podría considerarse divertido había sido el nacimiento de los gemelos hace unos 13 años. esperaba que su amigo el antiguo paladín perdiera la apuesta y así poder por fin tener diversión. al estar pensando no se dio cuenta con quien tropezó, hasta que ya estuvieron ambas figuras en el piso.

lo primero que vio fue blanco y sus pensamientos fueron que había hecho que un viejo se cayera lo que significaba que perdería dinero si este se hubiera lastimado, pero ese no fue el caso hasta que el ¿niño? alzo su rostro hasta dejar ver esa clara cicatriz roja con una estrella inversa que pasaba por todo el lado izquierdo en su rostro. piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos de un color gris como nubes de tormenta, o por toda Assiah ¿en que se había metido?

-¿esta usted bien?- pregunto el niño mientras extendía su mano al otro para que se levantara, el niño que no debía superar la edad de los gemelos Okumura, trago saliva al parecer la maldición no se había activado aun o era por que no era como los akumas que el niño casaba en el pasado. podía estar 100 por ciento seguro de que este niño era el destructor del tiempo, después de todo no siempre mirabas a un niño con cabello blanco, una maldición y con una aura extraña.

-si, lo estoy niño- pronuncio después de levantarse del suelo gracias a la ayuda del otro, durante unos segundos su mano ardió al tocar la mano del otro por lo cual la retiro lo mas rápido posible pero sin parecer sospechoso. al parecer el niño se dio cuenta del hecho que no se había presentado por lo cual de forma rápida y educada pronuncio su nombre. estaba extrañado y nervioso, el parecía mas joven de lo que los rumores decían, si no mal recordaba el niño le dio fin a la guerra cuando este cumplió 17 años ¿entonces porque se miraba mas joven? tal vez se miraba mas joven gracias al gen del Noe.

Durante una hora estuvieron platicando de forma amena hasta que llego a oscurecer, la verdad no deseaba que el joven desapareciera como si nada ya era un milagro ver a ese niño caminando como si nada en japón, no permitiría que el niño mas querido por dios se fuera así no mas, tal vez serviría de algún modo en el futuro.

-¿tienes donde quedarte esta noche? - pregunto hacia el niño pero este negó, realmente el rumor de que el niño era medio ingenuo era cierto, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro tal vez ya era hora de cobrar ese favor que le debía Shiro, el futuro seria algo muy interesante.

* * *

 **Hola! al parecer cometí un error en el año del capitulo anterior ya que puse 2017 y al parecer los gemelos okumura nacieron en 1995 por lo cual tendrían 22 años y no 13 o 14 como deberían tener en el encuentro con Allen, por lo cual fue un error mio por no investigar mas. así que el encuentro es en 2008.**

 **¿bueno, que les pareció? tuve que reescribir este capitulo varias veces ya que no me gustaba al ritmo que iba y por alguna razón me gusto que el primer encuentro fuera con mephisto. bien, tome la referencia creo del capitulo del manga 221 de d gray man donde Neah dice que Allen se mira mas joven, así que mi punto de vista es que Allen rejuvenece cada cierto tiempo hasta volver a ser un niño y después empieza a crecer como cualquier niño, bueno por el momento solo es una teoría.**

 **así que Allen se mira actualmente como un niño de 13 años.**

 **Neah-D-Campbell1: sinceramente me cuesta algo la pagina así que si aceptare que me des consejos de como usar la pagina**

 **bueno es todo por el momento hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando choco con Mephisto, fue un día extraño. Su ojo no dejaba de molestarle, pero nunca se activó, así que no entendió que pasaba. El primer allen tenia muchas teorías sobre la reacción de su maldición y las sospechas crecían con el paso del tiempo, tal vez era Mephisto era parecido a este Allen.

Tampoco había dicho nada sobre la mentira "de que me escape de casa por que mis padres murieron", sabia Allen que en esta era, por lo que había visto es que la protección en menores había aumentado demasiado, por que sí lo comparaba en su niñez. . . era un infierno.

Le gustaba esta era de paz, le habría gustado que sus seres amados sabían hubieran disfrutado tambien de esta vida tan tranquila, tal vez lenalee fuera al ?¿bachillerato? Era así como le decían ¿cierto? Kanda un maestro de algún ¿dojo? Y Lavi un maestro de alguna escuela, aunque lavi era de la msima edad que lenalee así que probable que fuera a la escuela con Lenalee, bueno eso no se sabría nunca ya que ellos estaban muertos. Era la triste realidad es por eso por lo que no debía imaginar cosas inimaginables o irreales.

* * *

Cuando escucho su pregunta quedo extrañado, aunque fue sincero por lo que negó con la cabeza. La verdad no tenia lugar donde dormir y buscaría un lugar cualquiera, ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir en callejones, parque, etc.

Pero lo que más sorprendió fue el simple hecho de que le invitara un lugar para dormir, en el pasado no había sido muy socialista con las personas, pero cuando volvió a ser un niño pequeño los policias siempre preguntaban por qué estaba solo siempre había respondido con mentiras que les fueron creídas. Es por eso por lo que esta exagerada amabilidad era extraña, aunque se sentía bien. Una vacaciones de fingir tener una vida normal, serás bueno, después de todo, ya casi no había akumas.

Entonces, alzo la mirada hacia Mephisto, el cual extendió la mano para que la tomara y para que no se perdiera, agradecido por eso, aunque el antiguo Allen había vuelto a unirse a todas sus locas máscaras y crear un nuevo Allen , el cual no dudaría mucho por el futuro que le esperaba y las experiencias que le faltaban, más los traumas que debia superar, y lo que jamas perderia seria su falta de sentido. Entonces que tomo la mano de Mephisto y camino hacia su futuro nuevo.

* * *

Mephisto se esperaba un niño angelical y llenos de vida tal y como contaba los rumores, pero este niño no tenia nada de eso, tal vez era por la edad que tenia o los años que pasaron, aunque también podía ser el hecho de que el niño aun no superaba los traumas de la guerra. Pero a aun así lo que mas le inquietaba y mucho, fue la combinación de dos fuertes poderes en un solo cuerpo que hacia su espina dorsal temblara al estar tomando la mano del niño. Aunque no era la inocencia que tomaba, su mano aun hormigueaba.

Después de varios minutos llego a ese templo donde vivía su viejo amigo ¿estaría Rin y Yukio aquí o en la escuela? Ya era tarde, así que era probable que estuviese aquí cenando, ahora que lo recordaba Allen no había cenado y el era un portador de inocencia tipo parásito, eso era malo calvez le podría pasar algo. Durante varios minutos se quedo pensando en cuánto tiempo había pasado y gracias a eso no se dio cuenta de la persona que salió.

"vaya, ha pasado un tiempo Mephisto" dijo una voz que era reconocida a la perfección, por unos segundos se vieron, hasta que su mano fue jalonada, entonces bajo la mirada hacia Allen. Entonces la mirada de Shiro también bajo la mirada hacia Allen y luego miro a Mephisto de nuevo como si buscara respuestas.

"Shiro te presento a Allen, Allen saluda al padre Fujimoto", dijo con su típica sonrisa mientras que pensaba como convencer Shino Fujimoto aceptara la idea de cuidar Allen. Aunque sabía que ese hombre no dudaría en ayudar a los niños desamparados, ya que el habia cuidado y protejido Shura o a los gemelos Okumura.

"Allen que parece la idea de que vaya a jugar con los gemelos mientras que yo platico con Mephisto" este viejo entiende rápido las indirectas y al parecer también Allen quien lo miro por unos segundos, es como si supiera todo. Allen asintió y fue hacia dentro donde señalaba el viejo.

Después de quedar solos, se miraron por unos minutos para saber quién empezaba la primera línea, hasta que fue Shiro que comenzó diciendo que mejor fuera a otro lado para que los niños no escucharan lo que decían.

* * *

Fujimoto salio extrañado por la presencia demoníaca, no se imaginó que su antiguo compañero estuviera aquí y eso no le traía buena espina. Cuando estaba totalmente afuera, quedo extrañado al ver al niño albino y con la marca de Satanás tomando la mano de Mephisto, ese niño no tenía más que la edad de rin, aunque se miraba más pequeño que rin en apariencia.

Fue entonces que iniciaron los presentaciones, lo que significaba que se debía estar más cerca del niño. Cuando tomo su mano y la entrelazo como un saludo europeo, al parecer el niño no conocía del toda las costumbres occidentales. Al juntar sus manos un escalofrío recorrio su espina dorsal, este niño debe ser demonio. Pero Mephisto nunca traería a otro demonio que pusiera en peligro a rin ¿cierto? Pero más que nada él no podía percibir que ese niño no era del todo humano.

Sabia que Mephisto no vendría así de la nada, debía pasar algo, entonces le pidió a ¿Allen? Que fuera a jugar con los gemelos, aunque le sorprendido por cómo miraba el niño a el y a Mephisto. El niño era muy inteligente y astuto.

Después de que entro, ellos salieron de los terrenos de la iglesia. No quería escucharan su platica si no era necesario. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente inicio la conversación, era muy extraño que Mephisto se quedara mucho tiempo en silencio.

"el sello aún no se ha roto y Rin sigue siendo humano por lo que no sé que haga aquí" respondió sincero y espero la respuesta de Mephisto.

"no vengo por Rin, aún". Hizo una pausa media burlesca al decir la palabra aun, pero después de eso continuo. "quiero pedirte un favor, quiero que cuides Allen".

"¿Me pides que cuide de Allen que es muy probable que el sea un demonio? Lo que significa que Rin estera en peligro" estaba impactado por las palabras de Mephisto, pero tenía que controlar sus emociones no podía mostrar debilidad o satanas lo tendría a su merced.

"Allen no es demonio, el es todo lo contrario a un demonio ... tal vez ni siquiera sepa que son los demonios" dijo Mephisto como si estuviera perdido en sus recuerdos.

"¿Cómo es que todo lo contrario? El tiene la marca de Satanás en su cara" era imposible de creer eso, pero si lo pensaba bien, el niño se lehizo conocido de algún modo, era como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, pero no estaba seguro. .

"es el niño más amado de dios" fueron sus palabras como un susurro y es entonces que pudo comprender por qué el niño era familiar.

"imposible ... Eso debe ser una leyenda", respondió más más que sorprendido. había leído el libro que contaba la historia o ¿poema? De ese niño, el creía que era algo falso por lo muy exagerado que eran las historias.

"Nunca fue una leyenda, su historia siempre fue real pero desconocida por muchos, la historia de los apóstoles de Dios y los enemigos de estos que hacían temblar hasta el mismo satanás". Ahora comprendía el porqué sintió un escalofrío cuando entrelazaron sus manos.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" era un hecho que podía ser un peligro para Rin, pero sí que se hicieran amigos. . . No, no puede usar ese niño por el bien de rin, no puede imaginar el desastre catastrófico que sucedería si ese niño Moría.

"protégelo hasta que llegue el momento de la verdad" estaba a punto de irse cuando el decidió dar un comentario.

"¿Es cierto que son angeles?" Cuando dijo eso, Mephisto se quedó mirándolo por unos minutos al parecer no sabia del todo o tal vez sí, pero no le diría.

"más bien son ángeles caídos" después de que se fuera, pensó en la responsabilidad que caía en sus hombros. O por todos los cielos en que se había metido.

¿Cómo carajos se metieron en esto? Tenia ahora tres responsabilidades demasiado pesadas para este viejo, bueno cuatro si aún se contaba con su hija shura que ya no le hablaba, pero aun así pensaba por su bien. Debía cuidar a un niño que estaba entrenando para ser exorcista, el hijo de satanás y por último el hijo amado de dios.

 _ **En que se había metido, dios ayúdale.**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, hola ¿Cómo están? Yo bien y muy inspirada. Aunque estuve muy ocupado con la escuela y más la creación de otro crossover que publique hace poco que trata de d gray man con harry potter.**_

 _ **Bueno si tiene errores ortográficos discúlpenme. Bueno, ahora si bye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Era extraña la situación y lo pensaba bien, algo así como mala espina cuando conocí a los gemelos Okumura. Todo era demasiado ¿cálido? Para su gusto, actúe todos muy felices y con demasiada confianza para su gusto. Era una vez demasiado paranoico.

"Oye por que tienes ese tatuaje en la cara?" pregunto el niño de cabello negro azulado, si no mal graba su nombre era Rin. Cuando era un punto de contestar se escuchó un claro "nii-san" de parte de hermano menor, de vez en cuando se produjo la gracia por la actitud más madura de arte del hermano menor. Esta acción también fue grabada para Mana y Neah para su gusto, bajo su mirada al piso. No iba a llorar por los muertos, ya no más.

Al parecer, no hay que volver a preguntar más. En ese momento, con los gemelos se produce extraño, melancólico mas bien. Los recuerdos de Mana y Neah se enviaron frescos en su mente, pero se tuvieron en cuenta. No se encontraron Mana o Neah y él no fue Allen D Campbell, ni red, ni el Allen de mana ni Allen el exorcista , el ahora era simplemente Allen Walker una máscara vacía.

Era triste eso, muy triste el saber que no tenía un motivo para seguir caminando. El ya no merecía estar en este mundo, ya no más.

* * *

Fue extraño el saber que se adaptó rápidamente al monasterio ya los que vivían ahí. El señor Shiro era tan amable con Allen, nunca lo juzgo o lo critica por la pregunta en la escuela como Rin o Yukio, ni el apoyo a las enseñanzas como leer y escribir bien japonés, esta vez comprendió que Allen no haría mucho si no sabia El leer y escribir una lengua diferente a la suya, aun cuando el hombre no sabe, no sabe leer ni escribir sobre el inglés moderno.

Sinceramente Allen sabia perfectamente hablar muchos idiomas al grado de su acento de inglés, a menos que se enoje ahí salido el acento británico o cuando se habla en su lengua materna. Aun así, debes en cuando Yukio le ayudaba cuando Shiro no podía, odiaba el japonés que era seguro.

Aun así, nunca podría odiar las ciencias. La física, la química y las matemáticas siempre fue su pasión, después de todo. Nadie se separó de las ciencias, después de todo de forma indirecta Allen practicaba las matemáticas cuando jugaba en el póker o hacia las grandes cuentas por culpa de las deudas de su estúpido maestro.

* * *

Pronto termine la primavera y llego el verano, odiaba el verano al igual que el invierno. En un día nevado se entero de la era, en un día nevado fue adoptado por mana, en un día nevado supuesta mente murió mana, en un día nevado transformo a mana y poco después lo mato, en un día nevado la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Mientras tanto, en un día de verano, en que ha sido en su familia, en un día en verano, en que ha matado en su hermano y en el padre, en un día, en el verano, en el día, en el día de verano. La vida y la vida que se volverá a perder….

Es un lugar donde no hay nada que ver, ni siquiera en su interior, ni en un pequeño armario, ni en el lugar. Permitir que se escondan los demás sin que se den cuenta.

Odiaba estar solo, odiaba tener el recuerdo de haber enterrado un Kanda junto a un Alma Karma, odiaba recordar cómo se ha tomado la inocencia de Kanda y la imagen de un monasterio en Japón, la idea de tener un enterrado y un niño. su hermano en un lugar de china y haber tenido su inocencia para dejarla en algún lugar de estados unidos, lejos de ella. La leyenda de la guerra. Odiaba el simple hecho de no poder morir. Fue entonces que sus lagrimas empezaron a descender de sus ojos, desarrollaron un niño roto. Era un niño roto.

Un niño corrompido, un niño que había sido abandonado por sus padres, un niño que tuvo un sable de la muerte y la vida, un niño sin padres, un niño que tuvo que convertirse en un destructor, un niño que mira, un niño. Que vivió en carne propia la muerte y la corrupción de la orden. Un niño que mira tu lucha por la humanidad no valora nada después del inicio de la segunda guerra mundial.

Un niño que fue obligado a convertirse en un juzgador, un ser que traía la muerte, un simple niño que pele en una batalla sangrienta y para nada santa. Tenia muchos traumas y sabia perfectamente que jamas los superaría al ritmo que iba.

Tan pronto como en su dolor, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de como una persona en la habitación donde se escondió, fue demasiado tarde para reaccionar y así poder estar en su lugar. Una fuente cálida para el rodeo, un segundo para reaccionar, hasta que se dio cuenta de la calidez proveniente de los brazos de Shiro. Este abrazo le recordó también un maná, aquellos días que no se pueden dormir por las pesadillas.

"Mana ... maestro ... Kanda ... Lenalee ... Lavi" los nombres salieron para recordar todas esas personas que han abandonado, todo aquel que nunca más volvería a ver. Incluso el apoyo silencioso de Shiro era agradecido, como siempre en su lugar.

No recordó el momento en que se quedó dormido, ni como he llegado a su cama o por simple hecho de cómo se ve. No había sido permitido ni en su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices o quemaduras, ni siquiera en las muestras de la sangrienta guerra que vivió.

Pero nunca olvidaría la acción de shiro hacia el, nunca.

* * *

Cuando llegué a mi cumpleaños y aparente cumpleaños número 14 fue algo increíble, había mucha comida. Saber que no puede ser visto como se debería para su cuerpo para las faltas de recursos en el monasterio, era evidente que hecho, eso le ocasionó un poco de desnutrición. Algo inevitable era el dolor en su ojo que era soportable, al parecer nunca estaba de acuerdo pero lo extraño era que no se activaba. Al parecer le reprochaba por no estar casando akumas, pero en este mundo ya casi no había akumas, no tenia sentido casar algo que ya no había ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nada más que ignorarlo.

"Allen no puede ser el mayor, el no parece serlo…. El sería el hermanito menor por ser el ultimo en llegar a la familia" fue la respuesta de Rin al ver como traían un pequeño pastel para Allen, lo que ocasionó un poco de molestia a Allen, era el mayor de todos aun si sumaban la edad de todos, tal vez tenia una apariencia pequeña pero no era su culpa, era culpa de la falta de comida.

Al parecer todos opinaban que Allen debía ser el menor y al que debían proteger más, había ido a la guerra, había sido una rata callejera, había vivido en un maldito circo, había sido un esclavo y exorcista por todos los cielos. Se cruzo de brazos y sin darse cuenta hizo un pequeño puchero, al parecer aún no había perdido del todo su actitud de niño y eso lo alcanzo a notar los mayores en ese lugar.

Por primera vez Allen disfruto su cumpleaños, se sintió igual que ese día que mana lo adopto, ese día que se hizo el niño mas feliz de todos. Al parecer había logrado conseguir una nueva familia y rezaba a todos los santos y demonios que conocía para que esta comodidad nunca terminara.

Poco a poco el Allen de mana hizo aparición o ¿deberíamos decir el Allen de Shiro?

* * *

Cuando Allen fue al circo con su nueva familia hizo sentirle como mariposas en el estómago. Recordó su vida como Red y no era para nada bonita, en todo ese paseo Allen se encontraba pálido, después de abandonar el circo con mana el nunca volvió a pisar uno en su vida. Odiaba el circo, sus traumas infantiles iniciaban en el circo, al igual que ahí estaban los odiosos payasos, que tristemente se convirtió en uno poco después. Al parecer Rin se dio cuenta de eso.

"No te preocupes tu hermano mayor estará aquí para protegerte" decía para después mostrar una gran sonrisa que solo lo caracterizaba a Rin. Mostro su mano para que Allen la tomara y este sin dudar la tomo, en ningún momento lo soltó incluso lo abrazo de forma protectora para que se sintiera seguro. Incluso Yukio se quedo a un lado de el y ayudo a su modo, distrayendo a Allen en momentos que este se ponía muy pálido.

Internamente Allen agradeció esto desde el fondo de su corazón, incluso aprecio el circo. Las personas no actuaban para parecer felices y perfectos, en su opinión parecía que ellos amaban su trabajo y eso Allen sabia, ya que el siempre sería el mejor mentiroso de todos. Este circo no se parecía en nada a los circos que había estado, incluso sus funciones eran muy simples y que en su tiempo las haría un niño, pero al parecer eso era lo que el publico le sorprendía, incluso los payasos sonreían de verdad.

Al parecer tenia razón, esta era una época de paz y felicidad.

* * *

El tiempo paso y los aparentes niños crecieron para ser adolescentes, Yukio estaba cada vez mas cerca de su meta para convertirse en médico, Rin bueno el seguía siendo el mismo Rin de siempre. El padre Fujimoto estaba preocupado por el futuro de Allen y Rin, eso lo sabia Allen con tan solo verlo. Tal vez ya era época de crecer y seguir buscando akumas por el mundo, de vez en cuando venir al monasterio y quedarse por temporadas.

"¿Allen que harás con tu vida? Papa está muy preocupado por sus niños" dijo el padre Fujimoto, no le podía decir así no más que viajaría en el mundo y haría de exorcista, tampoco podía decir que haría de científico si ni siquiera había estado en la escuela. Aunque agradecía tener una habitación propia para esconder ahí sus trazos para inventos nuevos, sería difícil explicar sobre todas las ecuaciones y partituras que tenía…. Eso era, ya tenía lo que podía ser.

"seré músico padre Fujimoto" dijo Allen con una sonrisa al recordar que ellos no conocían el talento heredado por parte del catorceavo, aparte de tener un oído mas fino para escuchar a distancia, o utilizar la fuerza del sonido para crear un arma destructora.

"Pero Allen nunca has tocado música" Al parecer Fujimoto quedo sorprendido ya que eso no se lo esperaba, pensaba en la idea de que Allen tal vez quería servirle al señor o algo por el estilo, pero nunca se imaginó que quisiera ser musico mas cuando el pequeño nunca había estado cerca de uno, incluso ni se acercaba a la flauta que tenían o al órgano que tenían.

"Es que aquí no hay un piano padre Fujimoto" respondió Allen algo molesto, aunque podía tocar lo que se o incluso cantar, el prefería el piano. Siempre lo haría.

Esa misma tarde el padre Fujimoto consiguió un teclado para Allen y todos quedaron impactados por la forma que tocaba este, tocaba como un ángel…

Tal vez era porque él era un ángel.

* * *

"¿Realmente como ustedes dos ser hermanos si son tan diferentes?" esa pregunta se la hacía Allen todos los días, aun se preguntaba el como Rin perdía todos sus trabajos como Miranda o el cómo Yukio podía ser tan calculador incluso sin que nadie se dé cuenta, después de todo un mentiroso descubre a otro mentiroso.

Algo que Allen nunca olvidaría serian las flamas azules que aparecieron en el calentador, eso no debía pasar solo las flamas azules aparecían mediante el gas y eso no debía utilizar gas. Eso no le daba buena espina, aun mas cuando su ojo empezó a doler. El dolor se sintió diferente, no era ni el cómo estuvo en la sede de china, este era como si fuera quemado, el dolor se soportaba, pero eso no evito que se llevara su mano a su ojo y gimiera de dolor.

Escucho el como gritaban su nombre los presentes ahí, pero el solo respondió con un "estoy bien" y se enderezo mostrando que nada había pasado. Al parecer eso nadie lo olvidaría, incluso él no lo haría.

debía investigar sobre lo que habia pasado.

* * *

"¡Hey! ¡Es Okumura!" Se escuchó una voz desde un callejón. "¡Necesitamos hablar contigo!"

Allen se volvió y vio a cuatro adolescentes mirando a Rin. No le gustaban. Había algo hostil en ellos incluso tenían un aura extraña que nunca había sentido, su ojo picaba y se sentía incómodo. Aparte no le gustaba la idea de que esas personas tuvieran el valor de acercarse a su hogar.

"¿Tú?" Rin gruñó. Los recordaba. Estaban disparando palomas en un parque. Él los había detenido y terminó en una pelea, gracias a eso se había metido en problemas.

"Rin, vamos solo ignóralos", trató de razonar Allen. No le gustaba la idea de que ellos conocieran a Rin o que Rin conociera estos tipos.

"Oh, ¿tiene miedo el niño? No tenemos nada contra ti, solo queremos hablar con Okumura", dijo el líder del grupo. El que tiene el cabello decolorado. EL NO TENIA MIEDO, bueno tenia miedo a muchas cosas, pero no ha ese estúpido trio.

"Allen, puedes esperar aquí si quieres" dijo Rin con dulzura. "Sólo quieren hablar". Rin sabia que Allen no podría defenderse de esas personas y si iban el estaría ocupado defendiéndolo, no podría pelear con comodidad si estas personas atacaban a su hermanito inocente.

"Iré contigo." Dijo Allen con su característico tono de voz.

Al entrar en el callejón para que pudieran hablar sin gritarse, se detuvieron frente al pequeño grupo.

"Entonces, ¿cuánto quieres?" pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona mientras miraba al par como si no fueran nada.

"¿Qué?" Rin dijo confundida.

"¿Cuánto quieres por no hablar de mis acciones? Verás, mi familia es bastante rica y me aceptarán en la Academia True Cross y no puedo asistir a esa escuela con la reputación manchada. ¿Cuánto quieres por mantenerte callado?"

"Igual que mi hermano, ¿eh? No quiero nada y no le diré a nadie, adiós", dijo Rin, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con Allen siguiéndolo por detrás mientras este se aferraba a su brazo para no perderse.

"¡Vamos! No quiero una reputación arruinada y tú necesitas dinero, ¿verdad? Eres tan pobre que ni siquiera podrías ingresar a una escuela. Y tu hermano recibió una beca. Sólo está comiendo de los platos de otros".

Rin se dio la vuelta tan rápido que Allen ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para darse cuenta que su agarre se había aflojado. Rin golpeó al chico en la cara en cuestión de segundos. "¡Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, pero no insultes a mi hermano!" el grito.

El chico soltó una risa espeluznante y sus seguidores tiraron a Rin al suelo, ignorando la presencia de Allen. "Ojo por ojo y diente por diente", dijo el chico. "¿No es así?" Tomó una barra de metal que había estado echando carbón quemado de algún vagabundo.

"¡Rin!" Allen gritó.

"¡No te acerques, Allen!" Rin gritó de nuevo. No quería que el niño pequeño fuera herido porque el los había metido en una pelea.

El líder rió histéricamente. "Ahora, ¿dónde debería quemarte? ¿Tu nariz? ¿Tu boca? ¿Quizás tus ojos?" Rin pudo ver el hierro encendido acercándose a su cara. Mierda, el tipo esta muy loco, pensó.

"Es suficiente, Shiratori. Si vas más allá ...", dijo uno de los seguidores.

"¡Cállate!" Shiratori gritó y pateó al chico. "¡Cuida a su Hermano!"

Escuchó los pasos de Allen acercándose a su ubicación. No, no, no, no, pensó Rin. ¡No te acerques más! ¡Ellos te harán daño también!

"¡Oh! ¿Está viniendo al rescate ?!" Shiratori se rio. Su rostro cambió, volviéndose más demoníaco. Sus orejas puntiagudas, sus dientes afilados, creció cuernos y uñas afiladas y estas extrañas cosas negras en el cielo (había comenzado a verlas recientemente) enjambre a su alrededor.

De repente, Rin oyó un grito fuerte y dolorido que venía de Allen. Con miedo y enojo, Rin liberó su poder oculto, las llamas azules, que incluso Rin no conocía. Los seguidores soltaron un grito asustado y huyeron, dejando solo a su líder Shiratori.

Rin se giró hacia Allen para verlo de rodillas, agarrándose el ojo con dolor.

"¡Rin!" Grito Allen con terror. Por extraña razón su ojo empezó a doler mas y mas al grado de no ser soportable, no lo toleraba, dolía mucho.

"¿Y dejarte aquí? ¡Si cómo no!" Rin gritó. En el momento en que Rin se había olvidado de las llamas azules en su cuerpo, quería acercarse a Allen para ver qué tan herido estaba. Pero el demonio le dio una patada a Rin en su estómago por lo que jadeó por aire en sus rodillas.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Estas llamas azules! ¡La descendencia de Satanás!" Shiratori se volvió hacia Allen. "¿Y el hijo más amado de Dios? ¿Cómo estan juntos?"

Allen y Rin se miraron. Allen está sorprendido de las noticias de que Rin es el hijo de Satanás y Rin está en shock prácticamente por todo lo que el demonio había dicho.

Shiratori comenzó a caminar hacia Allen, que aún estaba de rodillas, y aferraba su ojo con dolor, lo tomo del mentón para verlo de cerca sorprendido. "Es imposible que este niño este vivo …. Pero aquí estas."

"La travesura está en sus corazones", se podía escuchar la voz del padre Fujimoto en la apertura del callejón. "Dales según sus obras, y según la maldad de sus esfuerzos, dales después del trabajo de sus manos, hazles su desierto. Míralos y no los vuelvas a levantar". Durante su canto el padre Fujimoto caminó hacia ellos.

Shiratori se enojó. "¡¿Eres un exorcista ?!"

¿Un exorcista? Pensó Allen. No creía que quedara nada, era imposible que hubiera uno, su instinto de Noe lo habría detectado. Aun se preguntaba qué diablos era esto.

"Bendito sea el Señor", sonrió el padre Fujimoto.

Shiratori se levantó y se dirigió hacia el padre Fujimoto. "¡Sellaré esa boca para que no puedas pronunciar tus maldiciones!"

"Has escuchado mi maldición", dijo el padre Fujimoto con calma. Shiratori atacó, pero Fujimoto lo esquivó. "El señor es mi fuerza." Agarró la mano de los demonios y lo balanceó hasta que aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo. "Y mi escudo". Hizo un letrero con los dedos. "¡Perecerás!"

El demonio en el interior de Shiratori huyó de su boca al aire y su cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo. Su aspecto demoníaco desapareció y fue reemplazado por la forma humana natural que solo por el momento dos personas podían verlo. Allen soltó un suspiro de alivio que estaba reteniendo sin darse cuenta, no sabía que había pasado pero su cuerpo vibraba del miedo, un miedo que prevenía del instinto suyo.

Rin se había calmado y sus llamas ya no eran visibles. "¿Padre?" Dijo Rin tontamente. Todo fue solo un golpe.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el padre Fujimoto.

"S-sí", dijo Rin. "Creo que Allen está herido, pero ¿qué pasa con él?" Rin señaló al inconsciente Shiratori.

"El demonio lo ha dejado, está bien".

"Demonio?" pregunto Rin impactado

"Sí, puedes verlos ¿Cierto?" El padre Fujimoto extendió una mano hacia una de las cosas pequeñas y negras que volaban. "El alquitrán de hulla se reúne en lugares oscuros y alrededor de humanos malvados. Verás, este mundo consta de dos dimensiones que se enfrentan como espejos. Uno es nuestro mundo material, Assiah y el otro es la nada de los demonios, Gehenna. Estos dos mundos están separados y se supone que no deben interactuar en absoluto. Pero poseen material aquí e interactúan con ellos ". Fujimoto miró seriamente a Rin y Allen. Allen no miraba nada, parecía que estaba loco. "De pie", le dijo a Rin. "Este incidente ha revelado la verdad sobre ti. Habrá quienes deseen cazarte. Debes esconderte antes de eso incluso tu Allen, satanás sabe de tu existencia ahora y sin duda ira por ti, no perderá la oportunidad de matar al niño más amado por dios".

"¡Espera un segundo, no lo entiendo!" Rin interrumpió. "¿Demonios? ¿niño amado por dios? ¿Qué son? ¿Qué soy yo?"

"No eres humano", declaró el padre Fujimoto.

Los ojos de Rin se agrandaron de miedo y sorpresa, su cara blanca.

"Eres el hijo de un demonio nacido de un humano".

Rin se puso de pie al igual que Allen y miraron al padre Fujimoto.

"¿Satanás? ¿Niño amado por dios? Que tanta mierda estas diciendo, DIOS NO EXISTE Y MUCHO MENOS LOS DEMONIOS " Preguntó Allen para después reír amargamente. No lo podía creer, Allen no creía que existiera dios, mucho menos satanás, era imposible creer lo que decía, creía solo en los akumas creados por el conde y la familia Noé, esto debía ser un extraño sueño.

"Hablaremos esto en casa" dijo Fujimoto, mentiría si no estaba sorprendido, pero debía relajarse a menos que quisiera ser poseído por satán, al menos llegarían a casa seguros.

* * *

 **HOLA, AQUÍ ESTA NIÑA INRESPONSABLE. DISCULPAS LAS DEMORAS PERO LA ESCUELA NO DEJA TENER UN REPIRO POR LO CUAL ESTE CAPITULO FUE MAS LARGO DE LO NORMAL, TRATARE DE HACERLOS ASI SIEMPRE. BUENO ADIOS.**


End file.
